Forward
by Kimi the winged guardian
Summary: A lad of but 16 born into a rich family is about to get the most exciting ride of his life when he buys minecraft and generates a new world, Named Foward. Rated M for strong language and graphic fight scenes.
1. A painful fall

"OOOOHHHHH SSSHHHIIITTTT!" Screamed the man as he fell from the sky.

A Few Hours Later, The man regained consciousness. "What where am I?" He exclaimed "Wait, no this can't be" Stuttering he managed to get the words out, "this...this is MINECRAFT! But how is this even possible?" Realising that he wasn't going to get answers just by standing there stating what had happened no matter how impossible the situation seemed it had happened.

"right all I can remember about playing this game is to collect wood for a house to start wi..." he stopped speaking due to an arrow flying across his eyes into the tree just next to him. Turning to where the arrow had come from he had to duck under another arrow to avoid have an arrow lodged in his cranium. "What the hell, damn it's a skeleton" he sighed as he avoided yet another arrow narrowly at waist height. Starting to run through the forest he started to think. 'What is my name?', 'How old am I?' and 'How am I going to get out of here!?'. After running for a good ten minutes in a straight line through the forest he was safe. The trees were dense enough to hide him yet thin enough for him to see any approaching 'mobs'.

"Right wood for a house" he muttered, he then started to gather wood from trees hurting his hands in the process but after half an hour of punching trees down he had gather a good amount of logs and planks. By this time the sun was already starting to rise again upon the horizon. "Wow was it night when I woke up?" he thought to himself deeply for a while.

"right first things first my name" he pondered for only a matter of seconds before remembering, "Ah yes Kimi (Kimiaru)" right he thought now for this house. Kimi start by placing a small 8 by 6 rectangle of wooden planks...

"Finally done" Kimi exclaimed happily for once, he was proud of his small house although it was more of a hut really. Stepping back he wiped sweat beads off his brow and sighed. 'How long am I going to be stuck here, I don't want to get used to this place as my own home and my own life if I am to escape soon' he pondered on the thought. At the same point a small wolf pup came running up to Kimi and hide between his legs shivering.

"aww, he's soo cute" but as he said this he heard the sound that always shot a chill down his spine. Kimi turned to face what he knew was to be spider. "Ffuuu..." he couldn't quite get the words out as he eyed up the hulking spider, it's legs like tendrils stretching from its bulky body. Atop this huge creature was it's head, a large round ball of spines with eight piercing red eyes staring into Kimi's soul, but what made him scared the most was the two great big fangs protruding from it's mouth with Acidic Green venom dripping off the sharpened tips.

* * *

Kimi: Thanks for reading the first chapter, any reviews will be accepting greatly. Just wanted a short chapter with a large amount of suspence at the end.

Ellie: Hey why am I not in here!

Kimi: just wait will you, you'll get your time in the spotlight.


	2. The Visitor

Thank you too Howlxenn13 for reviewing, I love your stuff and thanks for everything man. Peace

Not much else to say really just hope you enjoy this chapter, well yeah so on with the Chapter.

- Kimi

* * *

Kimi shock himself out of the daze when the spider laid a leg into his shoulder with the spines of hair running across his neck. " Get off of me you Freak!" Kimi had nothing to defend himself with Materially and soo he close his eyes and instead chanted. The spider blink with all but 2 of its eyes while tilting its head to lean in and bit into Kimi's chest. A flash of light, a brush of fur, a slash of claw, a spill of blood and the rolling of eyes loose from their rightful sockets. By now Kimiaru had stopped chant and as he opened his eyes what he saw he did not expect, A full grown Grey wolf its face covered in scars from battles long gone, biting into the underside of the Giant Spider, its bloodstained fur shimmering in the moonlight that seemed to be glowing down upon the wolf like a holy light. "Well, I guess learning a so called 'dead language' does have its benefits." He let out a small smile looking admirable to the wolf as it gnashed the spiders flesh and clawed it to pieces.

The spider turned pure black and then exploded into cloud of dark black smoke. Billowing into the sky. Kimiaru started to cough as the wolf pup buried its head into his trouser leg, as the smoke cloud faded Kimi stopped cough and rubbed what was left from his eyes blinking he stared to where the fight had happened nothing remain but a clump of fur from the grey wolf. As Kimiaru bent down to pick it up the little wolf pup climbed up and sat on his laid on his shoulder. Kimi turned and went inside of his hut for some rest, Hell he needed it after the day he had. Opening his chest he pulled out a clump of white wool and place on the floor next to his bed and picked up the wolf pup that was now asleep onto the woollen cushion it curled up as soon as Kimi's hands where gone.

"God damn I need some sle..." he started to breath slowly as he fell onto his bed already past out from exhaustion.

As he awoke he looked over to see if the wolf pup was there 'I really should name you' he thought.

"oh good morning sleepy head and don't worry the wolf woke up but I fed it" a voice out of Kimi's view said calmly,

He froze unable to do anything. "who are you" He demanded as he looked up. He stared mouth agape at what he saw.

A tall girl with flowing blonde hair with Swamp Green eyes ( although Kimi would never say the Swamp part ) and a Dark woollen jacket, he dared not look lower in case she thought of him a pervert, that and she had a dark purple tinted whip with a tri-dagger end. Very sharp by the look of them. She grabbed them and put the whip away.

"You know it's not nice to stare, and my name's Ellie, nice to finally meet someone else here." She beamed with excitement.

"Oh yeah sorry and wait what! How long have to you been in here alone?" A slight amount of worry in his voice.

"Hmm" she began mumbling "3 years, 4 months and 17 days" Still smile as if it was nothing.

"WHAT! How can you be happy that you've been trapped in this game for that long!" Kimi Yelled!

"Woo calm it mister, you'll get used to it because I don't think there is anyway out of here." She said absent-mindedly now as something outside of the window had perked her interest.

"Gahh, but still how can you think of this place as home! I nearly died on the first night!" Lowing his voice slightly as Ellie was clearing not paying attention. "What are you looking at Ellie." now calmer than he was he went over to the window and sat on his workbench ( He really did get a lot done wow ).

"There is a really big wolf on the cliff over there, I've been watching it since I came inside," She said now looking at Kimi's face his sea blue eyes and Black ponytail with the fringe covering his right eye Quite striking compared to the haircuts she and seen back in the real world.

Kimi gasped, "That's it! That's the same wolf!" He said as he noticed Ellie staring at his face. "I thought that staring wasn't nice!" He said mockingly. Ellie blushed at the tease and smiled,

"I was just looking at your hair, what is that hairstyle I've never seen it before even in the real world?" She asked.

"It's a ponytail, although not many people have this length of a fringe with one." Kimi explained.

"Can I see your right eye? Why do you keep it Covered?" She questioned him demanding an answer.

"NO!" Kimi shouted jumping up and look down at Ellie who was still sitting glaring at her.

"Calm down, I only asked but why do you keep it covered?" she asked the question once more worried that he might do something if he is angry.

Slumping down onto his bed he sighed, "I keep it covered to protect others from what is underneath." he sighed again as he stared at the floor.

"But what do people need protecting from?" Daring to go closer and perch on the end of the bed.

"One thing, if you plan on staying here don't EVER ask about my past! ok?"

"ok, I didn't mean to upset you or make you angry." she was now sitting on the bed right next to Kimi. "What's your name?"

"The names Kimiaru, but just call me Kimi." he stated still staring to the floor not having realised that Ellie was now next to him.

"Well then if you're offering to let me stay then we may want to make this place slightly bigger and also give me some privacy!" she said.

" ok then lets get some more wood for your room then I guess" he sighed and mumbled "not like I have much of a choice" as he walked out of the door after Ellie but as he turned to close the door the pup awoke and ran out the door and Ellie scream at the same time...

* * *

Kimi: ohh juicy but do you have to scream soo loudly

Ellie: I don't know what you mean 'leans in and screams in his ear then bursts out laughing'

Kimi: GAAHHHHHHHHH! Thats it, ok thanks for reading guys review favourite and all that good stuff. NOW GET BACK HERE ELLIE!


	3. The Argument

Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope that you are enjoying the Story so far!

* * *

As Ellie fainted a low growl could be heard, Kimi turned to see what was growling, He was relived to see that it the wolf that had saved him earlier, obviously it had thought that Ellie may try to harm him and remained nearby.

"Leave her, she is friendly." Kimi smiled as he stroked the wolf's pelt, " Oh as if you can even understand me.." The wolf bowed it's head and padded away. "I hope that he goes back to wherever he came from now, I cant be having him make Ellie faint all the time." he thought, Kimi picked up Ellie bridal style as to allow her to be comfy, went back inside and laid her on his bed.

"Now back to getting some wood for this room of hers." looking to the sky as the sun just pasted mid-day, sighing Kimi headed for the forest where he had his first encounter hoping to not have another.

Ellie's Point Of View

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, before fainting.

A few minutes later Ellie awoke. "Hm, no one here?" I thought, "Maybe I can find something out about this Kimi fellow if I look around. No idea how long he has been here for, I guess if it is just him then this shack is all he needs. But damn it must get lonely" I was deep in thought when I heard a slight yap coming from the door, I opened it to revival the little wolf cub who excitedly ran in and bounded up onto the bed.

"awww." I stroked the cub and then went to start my search for anything that could give me more information about him. "I barely know him and yet he is going to build me a personal room, there is something odd about this boy" I pondered on the thought through out my search, which sadly drew up nothing but nothing. Still tired and still in the dark about this guy I gave up and laid in his bed to rest, but soon fell asleep.

Kimi's Point Of View

Tree after tree, chop after chop, I watched as the daylight left me as did the forest. Replanting saplings as to always have a source of wood. I continued to chop down trees until my axe head had finally worn down to nothing but a chipped and broken lump of stone. "Ehh, I guess this had best be enough" I said aloud. As I neared the house I noticed that my chest was wide open and my stuff was all messed up...ELLIE!" I bolted in the door slamming it behind me, put everything back in the chest and closed it. I looked around and saw Ellie sleeping in my bed. I shook her awake. "Ellie, what do you think you're doing going though my things!" I more or less yelled at the poor girl who was still half asleep.

"I said, What do you think you're doing going though my shit!" now actually yelling at her.

"huh?" she answered me tilting her head slightly with a string of drool hanging out of her mouth.

"Don't play dumb, I know that you've been going through my stuff!" I was now back to my normal speaking voice, still agitated but her face like that made me calm, "Right, Ellie, did you or did you not take anything when you were looking through my stuff?" now with no agitation within my voice but a querying tone had now replaced it.

"No, I promise you I didn't take anything from your chest." she replied now alert, she had changed from sleepy to fully awake and alert in no time,

"Then why did you look though my chest?" I was now mystified as to why she had been searching through my chest if she didn't mean to take something.

"I was curious as to why you keep your eye covered up." she replied meekly.

"That is my business and mine alone, please do not try to look at my eye or go looking around for any clues will you. I don't appreciate it." I told her sternly.

"Ok, I'm sorry. How many times to I have to say that?" Ellie looked upset now showing how sorry she truly was.

"that's alright then" I won't keep on at you and longer" I sighed, walked to the window. "Still dark..." I sighed again. But this time there was no wolf atop the hill, it looked like it had finally gone home.

Cheers again hope you're enjoying this so far.


	4. The Theif

Updates to the story should be coming at a more regular pace from now on as I have got myself sorted out and got my targets set for this year. Well, let's head back to our adventure of wolf attacks and angry "one eyed"guys.

Three days had past, not much had happened. Nothing strange, nothing weird, seemed almost like it was calm. The sun was beaming down upon Kimi as he finished building another section to the house.

A bead of sweat dropped from Kimi's fringe.

Ellie's Point Of View

"Storage room is done!" he called out.

I ran out of the house to see what he had done.

"Oh my god, that's so good, how do you build so well?" I questioned admiringly

"How do you mean?" he said quite blankly "It's just a shed."

"Yeah, but...it...Good..." I was shocked at how oblivious he was. "Forget it, good job."

"Ok then, I guess, Well at least now we have somewhere to store items instead of blocking up all the hallways inside of the house with chests." Kimi replied.

I nodded but stayed silent.

"Oh, and cheer up will you, I need to you run an errand for me." he said.

"Ok, what is it that you need me to do?" I smiled back. This guy was still confusing the hell out of me, one moment he could be angry, the next happy and the next confused. He seemed to be able to change his emmotion just to fit the scene.

"Well, when I first got here, I looked around and I think I spotted a village just over the hill and across the field at the bottom of it. Could you go and see if there actually is one there, and if so could you buy some meat, Take this gold," he handed me a small bag of Golden coins, "I hope they accept that, I know that we could hunt our own meat but this is easier while things are calm, it also means that I can start farming." He stared into the sky as he said this as if looking to someone or something.

I went to say goodbye before I set off, but he seemed to be in a different land. I simply turned and headed in the direction that he pointed me too.

Kimiaru's Point Of View

As I stared up to the sky Ellie departed. I watched her leave without looking away from the sky. Once I was sure she was gone and out of earshot, I looked down and started to contemplate what I could do next. I mean I can't just stay here and 'get used to life'. I needed answers, I needed to move forward.

"But how," I muttered to myself. "But how.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"But how indeed" A voice said.

I looked around but could see no one anywhere.

"Come on, show yourself!" I commanded calmly, "Don't be a coward."

"I am no coward, I have already saved your life once, and I am sure it shant be the last either," The voice's reply came. "Think back to your first night, you even have my child living with you now,"

Ok, now thats weird, who saved me on the first night, I was alone...

"Can you really not remember who I am..Kimiaru" Ok now thats freaky who did he know my name, and still I didn't know where he was. And wait, child living with me!?.

"Who are you!? Show yourself" I demanded.

"Fine I guess I should show myself, shouldn't I." As the figure came out from behind the treeline where he hide my jaw dropped. How is that even possible.

"So, Kimi, how have you been these last few days. Peaceful?" he said smugly, "Well, I know they've been peaceful, I've been killing the mobs for you."

I couldn't reply, my brain still couldn't comply with what was happening.

"Well, you seem starstruck, so I shall continue, call me Fang," he seemed too lax for this to be real, I must still be dreaming I thought.

"As you can tell my mouth also isn't moving to communicate with you," he sighed, "Still not talking, hmm?"

"Bu...but h...ho...how?" was all I managed to stutter. I breathed and regain my complextion, "I mean, you arn't even a human Fang, so how could you possibly be communicating with me?" I asked.

"Telepathically, I linked my brainwaves to your own when you first summoned me, on that first night."

"Umm, ok then I guess, but one thing. Why did you attack Ellie when she first left the house?" I queried.

"Well, to you she may seem nice but when she was outside, she had this whip that ended in three small daggers, she was tearing mobs apart limb from limb. When she entered your home, I thought that she might attempt to kill you as well. I seems I was wrong, I am sorry. M..Master," Fang had keep his complextion till the final words where he fell to his feet.

"Fang I am not your master, and you have no need to be sorry, you were simply looking out for me thats all," I kneeled beside Fang and stroked him, his fur was thick, my hand sunk into it, it felt blissful after all the terror and bordem that had been my 'new life' here inside of minecraftia. I hadn't noticed the size Fang was until now either, he had to have been atleast 8ft long and when he stood, about 5ft tall.

"What sort of wolf are you Fang?" I asked him,

"I am a Direwolf, we grow up to sizes of 12ft long and 6ft tall, but I am fully grown at this, I was actually the runt of my litter, altough I turned out to be the strongest as I had to try harder then the rest of the litter to get food." Although he seemed calm, there was a hint of sadness in his 'voice'. (Thoughts whatever, because Kimi can hear him in his head, I will continue to use voice instead of thoughts or whatever else I might use.)

"Come here you," I hugged him and patted his head softly, "You might be a tough guy to most people, but to me you can be more outward, I mean it's not like I could stop you anyway. Besides no one else can hear what you say to me,"

"I know this Kimi, but I feel that if I let my guard down then that will be the moment that we get attacked," Fang replied,.

"Think what you want but I'm not that weak anymore you know," as I said this I draw out my sword and held it to the sky, I glinted in the sunlight but not bright, no, it shone with a purple glint. I lowered the sword. "This is what I have been going mining for, it still needs improving and finishing up though." I smiled, "I call her, Verona."

The sword was the size of my arm and sharp as Fang's claws, I sheathed the sword.

"Is that sword made of...Obsidian?" Fang asked, I simply nodded. "have you been forging that sword since you got here?"

"Well every since I got myself some diamonds yes, above all else, she is my pride and joy here in this land." I sighed, and looked to the skies once more.

"What's wrong Kimi?" Fang asked. Looking up at me.

"It's, just that Verona is the name my horse back where I came from. I miss riding her around our land and through the woods, when I did that I just felt at rest, like I was a rider of old, racing through the woods with my sword at my side, ready for battle." I smiled, stroked Fang's mane, and stood up. "Well, I guess I best get started on the farm then. Come on Fang, we have work to do."

"We?" Fang just lay there, not moving. He just looked at as if to say, I think I'd rather stay here in the sun.

"Oh no you don't, come on Fang, you are helping me." I commanded. Fang just looked at me, blankly staring, but I did not back down. Five minutes past and Fang realised that I would stare him down until he submitted. So he rose to his legs and trotted up to my side.

"Well then, you got what you wanted so lets get to work."

Ellie's Point Of Veiw

As I wondered the streets of the village I looked around the market stalls and wondered what Kimi might be doing at this time. The noise coming from this section of the village was intolerable, but I had to buy some meat. I pondered thinking about what sort of meat Kimi would enjoy...

A hodded guy shoved past me and other villagers to get through the crowd, but as he walked off into the crowd I noticed him taking money pouches from all the villagers.

"Theif! Everyone over there, that hodded guy just stole your money, check if you think I'm lying!" I yelled, and the Theif knew what was about to happen, they shot off, sprinting through the crowd, as the braver villagers and me chased after him, calling for other villagers to block the theif off. Many of them simply moved out of the way and let everyone including the theif through.

"Someone help us, block that guy off!" I screamed out, I noticed most the few villagers that were giving chase had run out of breath and started to go down sidestreats to try and block off the theif. I felt myslef being lifted and as I turn to see by who, I was flung over a muscly villagers shoulder, The theif was running out of breath after this chase, but the villager who was carrying me had just started running. But as we rounded the next corner, the Theif was nowhere to be seen. Yet the muscly guy kept running at full speed. Was this guy helping me or the theif I wondered.

"Gahhh!" we heard a voice scream, "Put me down you oversized lump of metal!" with this the muscly guy slowed down, and peered round the corner that led to the gate of the village. What I saw was quite interesting, a few of the town guards had let one of the golems out to catch the theif. When the theif saw us he yelled out,

"There that guy, he is my boss!" The now young looking theif yelled. "Now put me down, he has my family captive in Kerling Cave. He said that I had to steal the money for him or he would kill them!" The boy started to sob. A guard nodded and the golem let the child down, as two guards left the village to check out the boys story, the boy went and sat with his back against a wall crying. The golem then lurched forward towards the muscly man, who still had me slung over his shoulder. The man tried to back away but the villagers had formed a thick wall behind him and started to walk forward to push him towards the golem.

"No, NO, NOOOO!" The man yelled as the Golem lent down and picked him up with its giant hand, in doing so I fell from the mans shoulder and was caught by a group of villagers. I walked over the the crying boy who had now emptied his pockets of all the money pouches. I spotted my own pouch but instead of picking it up straight away, I sat next to the child and hugged him.

"You know your very brave for trying to save your family by doing this but what if the guards didn't belive you, or that man wasn't here?" I asked him, but the boy only cried more. I looked over to the golem who I now could see fully, it was massive, at least twelve feet tall and four feet wide, its fingers the size of my forearm. I leant over and picked up my pouch while still hugging the boy. I held him and he looked up to at me.

"Th...thank you miss," The boy stammered tears streaking down his face, quite obviously in distress. I held onto him, feeling sorry for him.

"It's ok, there really is no reason to be thanking me, it's the guards that caught him." I replied.

He dried his eyes on his ragged sleave. "I know, but if you hadn't noticed that I took your pouch in the first place then the guards wouldn't have blocked the town gate. I nodded to this point, it was true. It then hit me, I still hadn't brought the meat that Kimi wanted.

"Are you ok here, I need to run a quick errand, I'll be back in five minutes, ten max." I let him go as he nodded and tucked his knees into his chest and hugged them.

As I got up I noticed a sharp tip poking out of my jacket pocket, I'm glad that I didn't use that to catch the little thief. Most of the commotion had died down now so I was able to jog back to the meat stall, I orded four steaks, a kilo of sausages, (Kimi loves them) five hundred grams of bacon. After paying and heading back to the boy, I noticed a little sweet stall, I thought that the boy might want something and I wanted a toffe apple, so after buying two toffe apples, one for me and one for the boy, I headed back to the gate. The boy was still sitting with his back against the wall. I sat down next to him again and handed him the toffe apple. He smiled uneasily before starting to eat it. I smiled back and rested my back against the wall. I wasn't going to leave this boy here alone.


End file.
